How Man Of Steel Should Have Ended
Coming Soon TBA Transcript We begin with Jor-El saying farewell to Kal. Jor-El: Goodbye, my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you. (sticks that AI Key thing in the slot in Baby Pod) Lara: Wait, what was that? What did you just put in the pod? Jor-El: Hm? Oh, I just copied my consciousness into the control key so that I can communicate with our son, y'know, later. When he grows up. Lara: Well, did you make one of me? Jor-El: Oh! Did, uh, did you want one too? Lara: I am his MOTHER, Jor! An explosion goes off outside. Jor-El: I'm sorry, baby. It's just-. It's just too late! (runs off) There's no time! SORRY! Cue title. We see Zod on TV, making his, and Clark's presence known to the world. Zod: To those of you who know of his location, the fate of your planet rests in your hands. To Kal-El I say this, surrender within 24 hours or watch this world suffer the consequences. The broadcast ends. Martha: He sounds serious, Clark. Clark: Yeah, he does. If only there was someone I could turn to for guidance about this situation. Martha: You mean like a random priest? Clark: No, not a random priest. Someone who would actually know something about Zod specifically, someone who actually knew him-. OH WAIT, MY SPACE DAD! Superman flies off to the scout ship to talk with Jor-El. Jor-El: Oh yeah, Zod is a complete monster. You have to stop him. He will kill every last thing on Earth. Superman: Well, can you show me how? I have less than 24 hours to agree-. Jor-El: Pfffffttttt, that's plenty of time! Here's what ya need to do. Cut to Zod's ship in Earth's orbit. Zod: How much time is left on the clock? I grow tired of waiting. Soldier 1: 23 1/2 hours, sir. The clock is right there. Zod: Curses! I knew giving him an entire day was far too generous. Soldier 2: General, Sensors detect a small ship approaching! Zod: What kind of ship? Soldier 2: It appears to be Jor-El's baby shuttle! We see Superman approaching and carrying the baby shuttle, which is beginning to ignite the phantom drive. Soldier 2: And Kal-El is with it! Zod: Ha! Kal-El already surrenders and he's bringing The Codex with him. This may be easier than I thought. WAIT, why would he bring The Codex with him? He should have no idea what we're looking for! Superman: (throws the baby shuttle) Phantom drive! Admiral Ackbar: IT'S A TRAP!!! The Phantom Drive activates, sending Zod, his army, and Admiral Ackbar into The Phantom Zone. Cut to later in Super Cafe. Batman: Wow. So you actually saved all of them. Superman: Yeah, I mean that's what I do. I save the day. Plus, villains are stupid, remember? Batman: Nice. So then what'd you do? Superman: Well, I did what everyone was expecting. I made out with Lois for a little bit, flew into space, and smile for the camera. Batman: Sweet. (takes a sip from his coffee) Can you imagine if you had to fight those guys on land? Superman: Oh my gosh, thousands of innocent people might have died! Batman: Plus, billions of dollars in property damages. Superman: I can't pay that debt on a Daily Planet salary. I mean, you could because you're-. Batman: Because I'm Batman? Superman: I was gonna say rich. Batman: I am also rich. I'M RICH BATMAN! Superman: Oh my gosh. You know, some might think that's getting a little annoying. Batman: Well, what are gonna do about it? Snap my neck? Superman: I could if I wanted to. They chuckle. The end. We see Clark in the water after the oil rig save. He's alone until... Aquaman: Hey, Clark, you thinking about your childhood? You look like you're thinking about your childhood. Well, I'll be over here if anyone needs me. (leaves... and them comes back whispering in Clark's ear) Justice League. Clark wakes up after hearing that. YouTube Outro. Lois and Superman are in that military room. Lois: So what's the S stand for? Superman: It's not an S. On my world, it means-. Lois: Subscribe? Superman: "Subscribe"? No, it means-. Lois: Some more videos? Superman: "Some more videos"? Why would I wear something that says "Some more videos"? Lois: Special guest voices? Shirts? Superman: No! You're just naming off random things now. Lois: See you next time? Superman: It means Hope, okay? Lois: Hope doesn't start with an S. Category:Episodes